Lá Fhéile Pádraig
by Art Is The Weapon
Summary: “Top of the morning to ya, McGee!” Tony called in a horrendous accent as he strode into the bullpen.' The MCRT observe an important Irish holiday. Set season three-ish.


_**Summary; '**_"Top of the morning to ya, McGee!" Tony called in a horrendous accent as he strode into the bullpen.' The MCRT observe an important Irish holiday.

_**The (I'm-Irish-And-Proud) Author's Note; **_Dia dhuit! Sorry, had to get that bit of Irish out there - it is Paddy's Day after all, as we usually call it here (St. Patrick's Day is a bit of a mouthful!). I came up with this particular idea the last day and knowing my luck something similar happened on the show and I didn't see the episode or somebody else has done something like this (I'm certain of the latter anyway).  
But meh. I kind of wrote this all on the fly, and had to involve some bits and pieces. I don't know much about how Paddy's Day works in the US, but I'm fairly certain you don't get a day off from school/work like we do - evil laugh - but you guys have way bigger parades and such. Granted I live in such a small village that we have to go to the closest thing classified as 'town' to see a parade (which involves all local primary schools marching while playing tin whistle/accordion/drums or carrying the banner and a few floats as well.). But anyway, here's my slant on Paddy's Day in NCIS. Set in Season 3 I suppose - when Ziva is all new to American culture and Uncle Clive lives on. Oh and the title is simply St. Patrick's Day in Irish!

_**Disclaimer; **_I do not own NCIS, or St. Patrick's day. I do however, own green clothes. And I am wearing them.

* * *

**_Lá Fhéile Pádraig_**

"Top of the morning to ya, McGee!" Tony called in a horrendous accent as he strode into the bullpen. Tim did a double-take at the Senior Field Agent as he sat down at his desk, trying to figure out why Tony was looking so unusual, but Ziva beat him to the punch.

"Didn't you have any other colour in your wardrobe, Tony?" Ziva asked, looking confused at Tony's attire.

It was then it clicked in McGee's brain. Pale lime green shirt, olive-green suit, emerald tie. Tony's shoes where the only item of clothing McGee could see that weren't green (and McGee was pretty sure he didn't want to challenge Tony to that, and perhaps take his word that his boxers were also matching).

"Don't you know what day it is today, Zee-vah?" Tony questioned, not dropping the irritating accent.

"Today is Wednesday," she replied simply.

Tony choked in horror. "What date is it?"

"March 17th." Ziva replied, still confused. But when McGee heard the date he groaned aloud. He checked his clothing again. He was wearing a grey suit, white shirt and blue tie. Maybe he could take a chance and hope that Tony would believe that he was wearing green underwear.

No, that wasn't a great plan. Tony would undoubtedly and unashamedly force him to leave him inspect McGee's claims.

"_This is going to hurt."_ he thought as Tony crept behind the Junior Agent and pinched his arm. McGee swatted Tony's hand away.

"I'm disappointed in you Probie." Tony said in mock horror, thankfully dropping the accent at least for a moment, but picked it up again when he continued with, "With a surname such as yours I assumed you'd be true to your roots."

"What is he talking about, McGee?" Ziva asked, frustrated and looking for some answers.

"It's St. Patrick's Day." McGee explained to Ziva. She nodded, showing her understanding.

"Yes," Ziva clarified, "They celebrate that in Ireland, yes?"

"And New York," Tony input, finally dropping the accent. He smiled when he thought of the parades he'd seen as a child.

"Why would they celebrate an Irish tradition in New York?" Ziva asked, confused again.

"Because Zee-vah," Tony replied, drawing her name out slowly, "just about everyone in New York has some form of Irish roots."

"And how do you figure that, Tony?" Ziva challenged.

"You ever seen a map of the world? If you keep going west from the good ole Emerald Isle, you reach New York, New York!" Tony sang the last part proudly, one hand pressed against his chest to show his devotion.

"And why did they decide to come here than, Tony?" Ziva asked. Tony was momentarily lost for words, before smiling.

"I'm sure they decided they'd like to work in the amazing Naval Criminal Investigative Service like other people I could mention, Zee-vah." Tony grinned.

"You don't know why do you?" Ziva retorted.

McGee smiled at the Senior Field Agent's ignorance. "Well Tony, if you knew as much about history as you did about -"

"I know plenty Probie! Way back when, fair little Ireland wasn't as well off as it is now. And people would board ships to escape to the land of opportunity, provided the ship didn't collide with any -"

"Say icebergs and I will hit you DiNozzo." Gibbs said gruffly as he strutted into the bullpen, coffee in hand. Tony's eyes didn't miss the green polo shirt the boss was wearing under his black sports coat.

"See McGee, even Gibbs is getting into the spirit. Your family would be ashamed of you!"

"Never said I had any Irish relatives Tony."

"Well I bet if you went far back enough Probie, you would find that your family could have been aboard the -"

"You know, Irish immigrants did come to the US long before the Titanic Tony. Just because they haven't made any movies about it doesn't make it untrue."

"I know plenty about the Irish, McGee. I happen to have Irish cousins!" He exclaimed proudly.

"I bet you you're the only person here who does, DiNozzo." Gibbs retorted, sarcasm heavily laced in his voice.

"The O'Sullivan clan! They reside in Kilkenny. Never fails to remind me of South Park when I say that." he grinned. Before unnecessarily adding, "Mother's side. I have an Uncle Clive living in London too. Well that's not quite the same, because Ireland and England are two different places but-"

"DiNozzo!"

"Right, shutting up boss." Tony replied, at the same moment that the team's forensic scientist bounced into the bullpen, her green and black plaid skirt flapping with the motion. She had a Caff-Pow! cup in her hand, but the liquid in the cup was green rather than the standard red usually seen under the plastic lid. Food colouring, she later explained. She spat out the the straw and grinned when she saw what her silver fox was wearing.

"Gibbs! You're wearing green!" she cried, smiling broadly.

"I did promise you, Abs." the senior agent replied. Abby than took to scrutinizing the rest of the team. Her eyes lit up when she saw Tony, dressed to the nines.

Her face clouded with rage when her eyes fell on McGee.

"Timmy!" she cried in outrage, "With a surname like yours, how could you forget?" She than pinched the field agent, who whined in protest.

"I am not Irish!" McGee whined.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing McGee?" Abby asked, eyes narrowed.

"I did not say it like it was a bad thing," McGee said defensively.

"You did too Probie." Tony chided, standing beside Abby in front of McGee's desk. "And I think the lucky lass I happen to be taking out tonight would be very insulted to hear something of that nature!"

"You have a date tonight?" Ziva asked curiously from the other end of the bullpen. Abby turned to her quickly and wrinkled her nose when she saw that the Mossad Officer was wearing a red sweater.

"St. Patrick's Day is a Christian holiday," Ziva explained quickly, fiddling with her Star of David necklace as she did so, "and therefore I do not see it fit to celebrate it."

"Okay. I can deal with that! But Tony - you have a date?" Abby asked turning to the Senior Field agent, bursting with curiosity.

"Not yet," Tony admitted, "But things are looking good."

"You are a sock in, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Shoe." Tony corrected automatically before leaving a huge grin split across his face, "And I do think so, Miss David. She started speaking to me in Irish. I don't know what she said, but she said it in such a very _seductive_ way."

"Oh, what did she say?!" Abby demanded.

"I asked her if she fancied going out for a wee pint, and she said, and I quote, 'B'fhearr liom mé féin a bhá san abhainn'. I haven't yet gotten around to translating it, but I'm sure it's good news!" Tony explained, grinning from ear to ear. "I love St. Patrick's day."

* * *

Just to explain to you guys what the thing the girl said to Tony means; 'I'd rather drown myself in the river.' We're doing a play in our Irish class at the moment and one of the characters said that line, so I thought it would be a good one to use. Hard luck Tony! And yes, Kilkenny is a place in Ireland. I actually do have cousins there (not any O'Sullivans though), and have been going there since I was little and I always think of South Park! Also my first time writing a fic with Abby and Ziva! Hope it wasn't too horrendous and everyone wasn't too OOC.

Anyway, hope you guys all enjoy the rest of your day!

Slán go foill,

x Little Squirt.


End file.
